Pokemón: El harem de Red
by federico.barriossanchez
Summary: Red es un excelente maestro pokemon, ama a los pokemón tanto como a las personas. Pero ¿Que pasaria si el chico llegase a experimentar algo por alguien mas? Esa es la unica pregunta que no puedo contestar.
1. Capítulo 1: La batalla final

**Pokemón: El harem de Red**

Lyra estaba muy emocionada, lo había logrado. ¡Era la mejor entrenadora de johto y ahora tambien la de kanto! , Se sentía realizada. No habia completado totalmente la pokedex pero estaba segura que al Profesor Oak no le importaría tanto. Con eso en su mente se dirigió al pueblo paleta y al laboratorio del original Profesor Pokemón.

Lyra: ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

Oak: ¡Lyra! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y como va la pokedex?

Lyra: ¡Eso puede esperar profesor! ¡Lo logre! ¡Soy la campeona de johto!

Oak: ¿En serio? ¡Increible! ¡Llegaste muy lejos en poco tiempo!

Lyra: Estoy… muy feliz… - Lagrimea

Oak: Ah, no te pongas así – Sonrie de oreja a oreja

Lyra: Finalmente… lo logre ¡soy la mejor de kanto y johto!

Oak: ¿Cómo? ¡¿Venciste a Red?! – Abre los ojos como platos

Lyra: ¿Red? – Se calma

Oak: Ah, así que no lo conoces. Entonces aun no eres la campeona de kanto.

Lyra: ¿Qué? ¡P-pero vencí a los 8 gimnasios de kanto y derrote al alto mando!

Oak: Si, y lo has hecho muy bien. Pero el ya hizo todo eso antes que tu. Red es el campeón de esta región.

Lyra estaba helada, desde el momento que peleo contra Green sabia que ese nombre le traería problemas. Todavía quedaba un ultimo escalón en la montaña que ella quería conquistar, pero le resultaba imposible imaginar a alguien mas fuerte que sus últimos adversarios.

Lyra: ¿Dónde?

Oak: ¿Qué? ¿Red? Creo que estaba entrenando en el Monte Plateado.

Lyra: Bien, entonces iré y hablare con el. – Con determinación en sus ojos

Oak: Red es alguien de pocas palabras, pero si quieres ir ¡Adelante!

Lyra se despidió del profesor y se dirigia a las afueras de pueblo paleta cuando diviso el letrero de una casa que ponía "Casa de RED" , antes de salir. Hablo con la unica persona dentro de esa casa era la madre de Red que aun esperaba que su hijo volviera sano y salvo.

Después de una larga escalada por fin llega a la cima del monte plateado y logra divisar entre tanta nieve una silueta rojiza. No había duda, frente a ella estaba "El campeón original"

Red: … … - Mira distraídamente a la chica y se da cuenta de que es una entrenadora. Saca una Pokeball de su bolsillo. De esta sale un Pikachu.

Lyra: ¿No vas a decir nada? Bien seguro me subestimas – Saca una pokeball y libera a Graveler.

¡Pikachu uso Doble Equipo!

¡Graveler uso Tumba Rocas!

¡El ataque de Graveler fallo!

¡Pikachu uso Cola de hierro!

¡Es muy eficaz!

¡Graveler uso Terremoto!

¡Es muy eficaz!

¡Pikachu ha sido debilitado!

Red abrió bien los ojos y miro fijamente a Lyra.

Lyra: Vaya parece que ahora vas en… - Se detiene por culpa de la mirada de Red que la ve fijamente a los ojos, lyra siente como su mirada le atraviesa. – ¿Q-que? ¡Saca a tu siguente pokemon!

Red y Lyra estuvieron peleando durante lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que solo quedaron el Feraligatr de Lyra y el Venusaur de Red.

Lyra: Cof Cof… solo un poco mas – Congelada y apenas abriendo los ojos. – Solo…

¡Feraligatr uso Surf!

¡Venusaur uso Megaagotar!

Lyra: Solo… - Cae inconsciente

 _Lyra estaba en un enorme y desértico prado verde, descansando a la luz del sol. Cuando de repente alguien se tumba sobre ella, sin embargo ella solo ríe y ve esos ojos rojizos penetrantes dirigirse hacia ella y el también sonrió y le susurro "eres hermosa". Todo era perfecto entonces el chico repite la acción y dice "¿Te encuentras bien?"._

Lyra: ¡Q-QUE! – Se despierta de golpe

Enfermera: Al fin despiertas. Estábamos preocupados de que no despertaras.

Lyra: ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – Levantándose de la camilla

Enfermera: Yo solo se que un chico te trajo hasta aquí para que te recuperes tu y tus pokemón.

Lyra: ¿Qué? ¿Y quien gano? – Sobresaltada

Enfermera: No se a que te refieres, el no dijo nada. Solo se fue y ya.

Lyra: No puede ser… ¡MALDICION! – Levantándose de golpe

Lyra se sentía frustrada, no sabia que hacer. Volvio con el Prof. Oak pero ahora el tampoco sabia donde estaba. Red había desaparecido del mapa. Mientras sobrevolaba la región kanto otra vez.

Lyra: Te encontrare Red, te encontrare y te hare decirlo… el resultado de esa batalla. ¡Necesito saberlo!

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **CAPITULO 2: COMPAÑÍA DE UNA LEYENDA**


	2. Capitulo 2: La compañia de una Leyenda

**Pokemón: El harem de Red**

 **Capitulo 2: La compañía de una Leyenda**

Lyra estaba dando un paseo en bici en el Bosque Verde cuando de repente su PokeGear empieza a sonar.

Lyra: Habla lyra ¿Quién es?

Gold: ¡HOLA LYRA! ¡CUANDO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!

Lyra: - Se cae de la bicicleta – ¿Cómo diablos consigues fastidiarme estando del otro lado de la región?

Gold: Es un don – Hablando de forma elegante – EN FIN, ESTOY TAN FELIZ. FINALMENTE VENCI A LANCE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lyra: - Nuevamente se cae de la bici – P-pero eso quiere decir…

Gold: ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora soy tan fuerte como tu! ¡O incluso mas! Jajajaja

Lyra: ¿Me estas retando?

Gold: Por su pollo que no. Solo necesito vencer a Red y seré mas fuerte que tu.

Lyra: Espera, ¿Sabes donde esta Red? – Casi se cae nuevamente.

Gold: ¡Claro! En el Monte Plateado

Lyra: No, ya no. He ido y he revisado ese lugar de pies a cabeza y no hay rastro de el.

Gold: Pues eso es obvio ya que has peleado con el.

Lyra: Espera un segundo… ¡Lo tengo! Gold necesito verte lo mas pronto posible.

Gold: Ay sabia que caerías con mi encanto tarde o temprano pero sabes que no eres mi tipo pero no te preocupes siempre tendrás un lugar en m… - Lyra corta el Pokegear

Lyra: Finalmente podre verte de nuevo…

Algunas horas después en el Monte Plateado.

Gold: No… es imposible… yo… perdí? – Cae de rodillas

Red: … … - Red lo levanta y se dispone a llevarlo al centro pokemón.

Lyra: ¡RED! – Llega corriendo

Red: … … - Sus ojos no muestran asombro, mas bien pena.

Lyra: Así que de este modo funciona… Cada vez que aparece un entrenador que logra vencer al alto mando el Profesor Oak te lo notifica. Entonces planeas una reunión con esa persona y las derrotas aquí. – Red sigue sin mostrar cambios – Después de perder dichos retadores te buscan para pelear contigo de nuevo, pero nunca te encuentran… y si te escondes de esa manera de mi… - Se arrodilla y empieza a lagrimear – Perdí… ¿verdad?

Red: ¡! – Se va y abraza a Lyra dejando a Gold en la espalda de su Charizard

Lyra: Red… - Llorando

Estuvieron asi por varios minutos, lyra enterró su cabeza en el pecho de red temblando de frio. Ella sabia lo que pasaría a continuación, red los llevaria a ambos al centro pokemón. Y luego se de despedirse nunca lo volvería a ver. Quería decirlo ella quería… pero necesitaba un prueba de que a red no le molestaba su compañía. Una prueba de que le importara.

Red: Lyra…

Eso era todo, Red había hablado!

Lyra: Red… yo no quiero ir al centro pokemón… yo quiero quedarme contigo… a donde sea que vayas… dejame seguirte… no tengo una razón de verdad solo… no me dejes… Sniff Sniff

Red: … … … …

Después de dejar a Gold en el centro pokemón, volvieron a el Monte Plateado.

Lyra: Red… ¿Qué hacemos de nuevo aquí? Hace mucho frio.

Red: … … … … - Ve una pequeña marca de nieve en las paredes.

¡Charizard uso lanzallamas sobre la marca de nieve!

¡Una cueva secreta es descubierta!

Lyra: ¿!Que!? ¿Una guarida secreta?

Red miro a lyra con una cara de "¿Estas Preparada?"

Lyra: Si, estoy lista.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **CAPITULO 3: UNA CUEVA MUY PEQUEÑA**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia, sean pacientes el harem se va a hacer de a poco. Con una sorpresa preparada…**


End file.
